1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a wall structure and a method of assembling the structure and particularly a wall structure using detachable panels held onto a frame of the wall structure by magnets disposed on the panel.
2. Prior Art
Internal wall structures having a frame formed of plates and studs with detachable panels connected to the frame by mechanical means are well known. However such structures require exact alignment between the panels and the frame for the mechanical fastener to function and thus requires considerable time for erecting.
To enable a rapid assembly and disassembly of the wall structure, several types of wall structures have been proposed which use magnets instead of mechanical fasteners. One type proposes providing magnets on the frame structure such as vertical studs or horizontal support members to hold and attach panels which are provided with a metal coating or are embedded with iron particles. Examples of this type of structure are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,311 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,328.
Another type of wall structure, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,275, uses floor members, ceiling members and wall panels which have a layer of metal attracted to magnets and separate magnetic anchors which are used to hold the various members in an assembled relationship.
Another type of structure, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,931, uses panels which are provided with grooves on their edges which grooves receive a keying device having a magnet to hold the panels against a steel or iron structure. However in this type of structure, a single panel cannot be removed without disturbing adjacent panels.
It has also been suggested to mount ceiling tile (U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,974) and floor tile (U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,996) on a surface having a material attracted by magnets by providing magnets on the tile or magnetic powder embedded in the tile.
It has also been proposed to provide metal clips which are forced into the edges of a panel which strips position a strip of magnets for holding the panel on an iron or steel stud. Such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,923 which also points out an advantage of such a system in allowing removal of any of the paneling without disturbing or destroying the remaining unremoved panels to gain access to the frame of the wall structure and then to replace the panel. However, the use of these clips is limited to panels of material which will readily receive the clip without chipping, splitting or breaking.